Just a Dream
by wolflover43
Summary: Rhydian wakes up on the first dark moon Maddy and him had ever shared. The only thing is, is that Maddy, Shannon and Tom don't remember anything after that day. Even more Maddy seems to hate him, Shannon and Tom and he doesn't know why, but his friends do. Can Rhydian figure this out, without Maddy, and get things back to normal or will his relationship with Maddy be lost forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood**

Rhydian's P.O.V

Maddy, Tom, Shannon and I are all at Maddy's having a movie night. "So how about a horror movie," Tom asks. "Great idea mate," I say. He picks a random one and puts it in. Maddy climbs onto the couch and sits next to me. On instinct I put my arm around her shoulders and she leans into me. "Are you guys thirsty," I ask. Everyone nods and I get up to get drinks. All of the sudden I feel lightheaded and collapse.

Line Break

I wake up after what seems like hours. As soon as I come to I see a white lights above me. I realize, suddenly, that I am in the hospital. I shoot up because it is not a dark moon. "Hey take it easy mate. You took a hard fall earlier," Tom says pushing me back down. I look around and see that it is bright outside. "Wait wasn't it just nighttime," I ask confused. Tom and Shannon give me a confused look. "Rhydian what are you talking about. You passed out a few hours ago, during improv," Shannon says. "This is a joke right? It was just nighttime and we were having a movie night with Mads," I say, realizing it must be a joke.

Now Tom and Shannon look even more confused. "Rhydian, you hate Maddy. Ever since you two met you've hated one another," Shannon says. "No. We're dating. I kissed her when she had to leave for the wild, when Doctor Whitewood found out about her."

"Rhydian what are you talking about Maddy leaving for the wild. She never left. And wait you two kissed. I thought you hated each other. And who is this Doctor Whitewood" Tom asks. "They do Tom. It must have been a dream. I mean why would they kiss if they hate one another," Shannon fills in.

"Remember Doctor Whitewood found out about Wolfbloods and Maddy and her family had to leave," I ask getting nervous. "Wait what are Wolfbloods," Shannon asks.

"You really don't know what I'm talking about and you are not joking about me and Mads hating each other are you," I ask. They shake their heads and I fall against the bed. 'Was it all a dream? Do I really hate Maddy?"

**AN: I know it's a really short first chapter, but I just wanted to try it out and get opinions on it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood**

Rhydian's P.O.V

If I really do hate Maddy then why are Tom and Shannon my friends? They were Maddy's friends first. "Hello Rhydian. How are you doing," Tom's mother asks. "I'm good miss."

"We tested your blood and we tested Maddy's. You two do not have any infection so you are free to go," she says. "Where is Maddy," I ask. She gives me a curious look, but says "Miss Smith left a minute ago." I nod and say "Thank you." I crawl out of bed and walk out of the hospital. As soon as I walk out the doors I see Maddy. Without thinking I call out "Maddy!" She turns around surprised. I run up to her. "Hey," I say. She frowns and says "What no snide remarks? No rude comments? No sarcasm?"

"What are you talking about," I ask. She scowls and begins to walk away. It's then I remember what Tom and Shannon said. "Maddy why do you hate me," I ask. She doesn't respond, she just keeps on walking. "Why were you talking to Maddy," Tom asks. I shrug and Shannon says "Here, we'll walk you home. You need some sleep."

Time Skip

They walk me to the Vaughns. At least one thing is normal. I spoke too soon because I see mum and Bryn passed out on the couch. "See you tomorrow Rhydian," Shannon and Tom call together. 'Am I not in foster care? Are my mum and Bryn living tame? I would think since they are sleeping in a house.' Anyway since it's a dark moon, I should really get some sleep. I walk up to my room and collapse onto the bed.

The Next Day

I am determined to find out about me and Maddy. I jump out of bed and throw on my school clothes. I rush down the stairs and smell bacon. "Hey Rhydian. You're up early," my mum says. "Hey mum. I was thinking about heading to school early," I say trying to pretend everything is normal. "Okay. Just grab some bacon before you go." I nod and grab the bacon eagerly. After I eat it, which was fast, I run to school. As soon as I get close I slow down to a walk.

I get there and see a few other people, including Maddy. She is talking to Jimi, which surprises me. Actually Jimi seems to be getting along with Maddy. I walk toward them, but remember what Shannon and Tom said. I may not be able to talk to her, but I can listen in on the conversation. "You never did tell us what happened between you and Rhydian. Seriously ever since you met you've hated each other," Jimi asks. She looks over at me and says "Maybe another time Jimi. Who knows, somebody could be listening." He shrugs and they all begin to talk about football.

'Okay so to sum everything up Maddy hates me for a reason I do not know, she doesn't get along with Shannon and Tom, and is hanging out with Jimi, whom she hates. This is really strange.'

"Hey mate," Tom says. I smile and he walks over, with Shannon directly on his heels. They look over at Jimi and Maddy and Shannon scowls. "I wonder what they are plotting now," she says. "Plotting?"

"Yeah remember, they always prank one person every week on Monday. Last time it was you, the week before me, and then Tom the week before that," Shannon responds. I nod my head and the bell rings. "Let's go to form," I say. They nod.

I walk into form and think 'Well hopefully all my classes are the same.' I look around the room and see a seat open next to Maddy. Out of habit I walk over and sit next to her. I put my books down and look over at her. I smile and she rolls her eyes and walks away in response. I sigh and put my head on the table.

Time Skip to Lunch

I walk into the canteen and, once again forgetting what Tom and Shannon said, I sit next to Maddy. She looks up at me and says "Is this a joke or something?" I shake my head. She scoffs and says "Yeah right. Come on Rhydian Morris, we hate each other." With that she gets up and walks away. "What's up with you and trying to get along with Maddy? You made it very clear the first day she came here that you hated her," Tom says. "Why do we hate each other," I ask wanting to know. "You don't remember," Shannon asks. I shake my head and say "No. Can you explain it to me?"

"Okay so well-" Shannon begins.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood**

Maddy's P.O.V

Why would Rhydian want to talk to me? We have never and will never get along. It's impossible. "Hey Mads," Jimi said. "Hey Jimi," I respond. "Who do you think we should attack next," he asks. "I don't know. We already got Rhydian, Thomas, and Shannon. Too bad we already got Rhydian though, I kind of wanted to get him again."

"You never did tell us what happened between you and Rhydian. Seriously ever since you two met you've hated each other," Jimi says. I look over and see that Rhydian is listening in on our conversation. "Maybe another time Jimi. You never know who might be listening," I respond. He nods, but sends me a look saying that it is not over. He at least let it go for now and began to talk about football with his mates. I don't really pay attention until Sam asks me something. "What do you think Maddy?"

"About what," I ask confused. "About the World Cup? How do you think the England team is doing," Jimi explains. I'm just about to respond, when the bell rings. "Come on we have to go to form," I say. They nod and follow me inside.

I get inside and sit down. Not even a few minutes later Rhydian comes and sits next to me. He looks over at me and gives me a smile. I roll my eyes and walk away. 'What's his problem? I thought that we made it clear that we hated each other. We had an agreement. He would let me, my family and our pack stay on his territory, but we couldn't cause trouble.' I sigh and take a seat next to Jimi. "Hey," he says. I nod in response.

Time Skip

How strange can a single day get? Rhydian Morris tried to sit with me every class. I get the feeling this is some kind of joke. I just hope he doesn't sit next to me during lunch. I spoke to soon because he comes and sits in front of me. "Is this some kind of joke," I ask. He shakes his head, confused. I scoff and say "Yeah right. Come on Rhydian Morris, we hate each other." I stand up and walk out of the canteen; leaving Rhydian Morris confused.

It has to be a joke. Someone can't just go from hating someone to trying to get along with them, without it being a joke. I can still remember the day we met.

_Flashback_

_My pack and I were driven out of our previous territory, so we decided that we should try to live tame. I know, shocking for wild wolfbloods to suggest that. Anyway, most of the pack didn't want to do that, so they decided to live wild still, but would still be our pack. The only ones that did were my parent's friends Mike and Laura. "Come on Madeline, you are going to be late," I hear my mam say. "Alright I'm coming," I respond. I sigh and get ready for school._

_Time Skip_

_I have to admit the tame world is not as bad as I originally thought. They actually created some very interesting things like flushing toilets. All of the sudden I smell someone behind me, so I turn around and see a blond haired, blue-green eyed boy. "You can't be here," he whispers. "What are you talking about," I ask, completely confused. "This is my family's territory and you are not allowed here," he responds, still whispering. "Like I care whose territory this is. I have as much of a right to be here as you," I retort. His eyes turn a flash a yellow colour and mine do the same. "Look I asked you to leave. Now you should get out of here, before my pack finds out about you."_

"_You can't tell me what to do. I have my own mind just so ya know," I retort. He scowls and we would continue to argue, but the bell cuts us off. "Before school ends I want you off of this territory," he whispers as he walks by. I roll my eyes and walk into school._

_After School_

"_I thought I told you to leave," the boy, whose name I found out is Rhydian Morris. "Look here Rhydian Morris I don't have to leave. It may be your territory, but you can't just kick me off because I'm not in your pack," I retort. "If you don't leave by yourself my pack and I will have to force you," he says. I scoff and say "Yeah a bunch of tames are going to take on a pack of wild wolfbloods." He gives me a confused look. "Wild wolfbloods? I think you're mistaken, there are only tames."_

"_Uh, I think I would know my history Rhydian Morris," I retort. He sighs and realizes that no matter what he says my pack and I won't leave. "You're not going to listen are you," he asks. I shake my head. "Fine you can stay, but you can't cause any trouble," he says. I roll my eyes and say "Alright, I'll try to stay out of trouble." I begin to walk away, but he grabs my arm. "Just so you know this doesn't make us friends."_

"_Wasn't planning on becoming friends with a tame anyway," I retort. "Why do you keep calling us tame? I mean aren't all wolfbloods tame," he asks. "Ask someone else," I say, pulling my arm free and beginning to walk away._

_Flashback End_

That's why Rhydian Morris and I will never get along. He grew up tame and I am wild. We will never get along end of.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood**_  
_

Rhydian's P.O.V

What was my real life? The one I am in now or the one where Maddy and I were dating. I hope it is the latter. The only good thing about this place is that I have my family. "Rhydian!? Are you even paying attention," snaps. I look up. "Sorry sir," I mutter. Satisfied he goes back to the lesson. Shannon and Tom give me a concerned look. "Are you okay Rhydian? You've been daydreaming a lot lately," Shannon asks. "I'm fine Shan. Don't worry about it," I say. I cast a glance over at Maddy because this is the only interaction we get.

She is leaning back in her chair as if there is nothing in the world that can hurt her. "Maddy," Mr. Jeffries says. "Yes sir," she asks sitting normally now.

"Do you know the answer to the question?"

"Uh 42?" Maddy asks. "This is history. Not maths Maddy."

"Oh," she responds. The whole class except me. She sends me a murderous look even though I didn't laugh. 'What did I do,' I mouth. She just rolls her eyes at me.

After an eternity the bell rings. I rush out of the room and grab Maddy by the arm and drag her to the dark room. "Hey," she exclaims. "What was that for Welshie." When she says the name that Jimi has always called me I can feel a pang in my chest. "Come on Maddy I know this isn't real. So stop pretending," I say. "Pretending? What? What are you talking about," she asks, truly lost. "I know you don't actually hate me. I know the real Maddy is there."

"I am the real Maddy, Rhydian and I do hate you. You should know he reason since you caused it," she says walking away. "Wait! What do you mean," I shout. "Figure it out Rhydian Morris," she shouts back.

Maddy's P.O.V

Something's up with Rhydian Morris. All of the sudden he wants to befriend me. I groan inwardly. Our relationship was fine before. I hated him and he hated me. I lean back in my chair and try to look relaxed on the outside, but on the inside my emotions are all out of order. "Maddy," says. I quickly lean forward and say "Yes sir?"

"Do you know the answer to the question?" Not knowing what subject I'm in I decide to say "Uh 42?" Mr. Jeffries sighs and says "This is history. Not maths Maddy."

"Oh," I respond. Everyone in the class burst into chuckles. Even though Rhydian did nothing I send him a murderous look. 'What did I do,' he mouths. Not caring to respond, I just roll my eyes.

As soon as the bell rings I rush out of the room only to be grabbed by the arm and taken into dark room. "Hey," I shout. "What was that for Welshie!" A hurt look passes his features, but he quickly hides it. "Come on Maddy I know this isn't real. So stop pretending," he says. "Pretending? What? What are you talking about," I ask, truly lost. "I know you don't actually hate me. I know the real Maddy is there."

"I am the real Maddy, Rhydian and I do hate you. You should know he reason since you caused it," I say walking away from Rhydian Morris. "Wait! What do you mean," he shouts. "Figure it out Rhydian Morris," I shout back.


End file.
